sevenkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Wyk
Old Wyk is one of the islands that make up the Iron Islands, located in Ironman' s Bay and inhabited by the ironborn. It is located east of Great Wyk and west of Orkmont. The island is home to the noble houses Drumm and Stonehouse. Lord Hilmar Drumm is known as the High Lord of Old Wyk. Windy hills and cruel black mountains make up much of Old Wyk, and Nagga's Hill is located on it near Nagga's Cradle. Drowned men walk the shores, praying and looking for signs from the Drowned God. There are many fisherman residing here, but the island is less populous than the majority of the other isles. History High Kings The ironborn consider Old Wyk to be the holiest of all the Iron Islands. The legendary Grey King slew the sea dragon, Nagga, upon its shore. It is on Old Wyk where the First Men found the Seastone Chair, the traditional throne of the Iron Islands. The Grey King's Hall was where kingsmoots were held to choose the High King of the Iron Islands for thousand of years, beginning with the crowning of Urras Greyiron by Galon Whitestaff. His son, Erich I Greyiron, later tried to claim the crown without a kingsmoot, but opposition from Galon led to Erich renouncing his claim and the selection by kingsmoot of Old Wyk's rock king, Regnar Drumm. Ragged Ralf was a famous reaver from the island. King Harrag Hoare included longships from Old Wyk in his forces when he attacked the north of Theon Stark. Iron Kings The selection of high kings through the kingsmoot ended when Urron Greyiron gathered his rivals to Old Wyk and slaughtered them amidst Nagga's ribs. Old Wyk's rock and salt kings were reduced to lords sworn to hereditary dynasties of iron kings. When a sept was built on Old Wyk during the reign of King Horgan Hoare, the drowned men burned the sept, killed the septon, and drowned its congregation. The king reacted by slaughtering the priests of the Drowned God, earning him the sobriquet Horgan Priestkiller. Iron Throne In the aftermath of the War of Conquest, the priest-king Lodos of Old Wyk briefly opposed Aegon I Targaryen, the new Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. There were succession battles on Old Wyk and Pyke after the death of Dalton Greyjoy. Economics There is little agriculture on Old Wyk, partly due to the hard rock making farming difficult, partly due to farming being seen as a thrall's task. There is mainly fishing on the isle, as well as seal and whalehunting. Old Wyk is poorer than the larger and more agricultural isles, such as Great Wyk and Harlaw, as well as poorer than the trading isle of Pyke. Historically, the Ironborn of Old Wyk have had to fish and reave to get the things they needed, but with the changing times, the people of the isles may struggle to find new things to do. Category:Geography Category:Geography of the Iron Islands Category:The Iron Islands Category:Islands